Blossomsplash ThunderClan
B L O S S O M S P L A S H female - thunderclan - bi - protective Mother of ����. I will likely procrastinate her. A P P E A R A N C E Blossomsplash is a brown-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with white splotches on her face, chest, paws, and tail. She has yellow eyes with small pupils, medium-length fur, and a long tail. Her nose is small and pink. P E R S O N A L I T Y Blossomsplash is a bit nervous and rather overprotective, as her first two kits were stillborn. Therefore, she does anything she can to protect her remaining kit, Beechpaw. She's also a bit shy, unwilling to talk to strangers at the Gathering unless her fellow warriors introduce her first. H I S T O R Y Blossomsplash had a pretty normal warrior life. She was born in ThunderClan to two cats named Pebbledrop and Finchspirit. She was an only kit, having no brothers or sisters. Blossomkit was a pretty weak kit, because she had been born with a defect in her lungs. That meant she had to stay in the medicine den constantly, and while she got friendly with the medicine cat, Rippleshine, she never got to meet other kits. However when she became an apprentice, Blossompaw (mentored by Whitepool), she met Goldenpaw, another apprentice. Goldenpaw was the only other cat around her age, and the two became close friends. A moon into their apprenticeship, Blossompaw and Goldenpaw met a new apprentice, Kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw was very kind, and while he struggled to control his temper sometimes, Blossompaw took a liking to him. All three apprentices soon became warriors, Blossomsplash, Goldenbriar, and Kestrelpuddle. Blossomsplash and Kestrelpuddle became mates not long after that, and Blossomsplash became pregnant with their first litter. In the middle of this, Pebbledrop and Finchspirit died of greencough. Blossomsplash missed them, but was able to overcome her sadness by reminding herself that her kits needed her. The kitting, when it occurred, did not go well. The medicine cats did everything they could to help, but it was very painful for Blossomsplash. This caused her to accidentally scratch one of her newborn kits, giving him a deep cut that would turn into a scar. Blossomsplash and Kestrelpuddle were distraught, but the medicine cat told them it could be worse, and they were right. The two other kits were both stillborn. The grieving parents named their only remaining son Beechkit and vowed to protect him for as long as they lived. Only two moons after Beechkit's birth, Kestrelpuddle died on the Thunderpath. Blossomsplash became even more closed and became swallowed by grief. However, the other nursery queens helped her recover. Slowly, but they helped her. They persuaded her that Beechkit needed her and could not survive without her. With their assistence, Blossomsplash was able to climb out of her hole of grief and begin caring for Beechkit again. Even so, Blossomsplash often cried at night for her lost family members. Pebbledrop and Finchspirit, her parents. Ivykit and Bramblekit, her daughters that had never breathed. Kestrelpuddle, her dear mate. Then something happened to bring Blossomsplash back. Beechkit's apprentice ceremony. Beechpaw was apprenticed to Ivyshade, a queen who had just become a warrior again. Ivyshade's kits, Fernpaw, Bluepaw, and Larkpaw, were apprenticed at the same ceremony. After Blossomsplash left the nursery, she started spending more time with Goldenbriar, who had recently been promoted to deputy. Beechpaw helped her acknowledge her crush on Goldenbriar, and the two she-cats are becoming closer friends than ever. R E L A T I O N S H I P S G O L D E N B R I A R Goldenbriar is one of Blossomsplash's closest friends. Blossomsplash has a crush on her. K E S T R E L P U D D L E Blossomsplash loved Kestrelpuddle very much and still grieves for him. P E B B L E D R O P + F I N C H S P I R I T Blossomsplash appreciated her parents' care for her and was very sad when they died. R I P P L E S H I N E + L I G H T L E A F Blossomsplash became close with the medicine cats during her kithood and maintains a good relationship with them today. B E E C H P A W Blossomsplash overprotects him, as she is worried something bad will happen to him. wip Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Characters